With increasingly development of information technologies, more and more people begin to use online accounts. For example, messages are received or sent by using online accounts. If a plurality of online accounts is associated to from a public online account including the plurality of online accounts, each online account in the public online account may share information in the public online account, so as to facilitate information sharing. Therefore, how to associate a plurality of online accounts into one public online account becomes an issue of concern.